Particular embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a doorstep or a door scuff, which allows a doorstep or a door scuff to have a one-piece structure by inserting a plastic plate, which is manufactured by injecting an acrylonitrile butadiene styrene (ABS) material and being plated with plastic, into a mold and then injecting a polypropylene (PP) material for a trim.
In general, a doorstep or a door scuff for a vehicle is a decoration that is mounted on a vehicle body and is not normally exposed to the outside, but when an occupant opens a vehicle door to get in the vehicle, the doorstep or the door scuff provides an aesthetic appearance for the occupant.
The doorstep or the door scuff for a vehicle, which is applied to a vehicle with a high ground clearance, such as RV vehicles, serves as a foothold that assists the occupant in getting in the vehicle.
The doorstep or the door scuff for a vehicle is manufactured by assembling a steel plate to a plastic trim, and the plate is subjected to processing such as decorative pattern etching, letter portion etching, glossy portion polishing, anti-corrosion coating, and the like, and as a result, the steel plate is selectively applied to midsize or larger vehicles, but only a plastic trim is applied to low-priced vehicles without a separate plate.
However, the doorstep or the door scuff having the plastic trim and the steel plate increases manufacturing costs because of steel processing coats, and has a level difference between the plastic trim and the steel plate, which degrades unity in respect to external appearances.
That is, in the case of the structure of the doorstep or the door scuff, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a plastic trim 1 and a steel plate 2 are separately manufactured, and an operator needs to physically fasten the plastic trim 1 and the steel plate 2. For this reason, a level difference may be present at boundaries between components in accordance with fastening quality, and design unity may deteriorate, and as a result, costs are incurred due to steel processing and assembling, and thus the doorstep or the door scuff is applied only to midsize or larger vehicles.
Korean Patent No. 10-0818145 (Mar. 25, 2008) is related to the subject matter disclosed herein.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not necessarily form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.